


The Diplomat and her Bodyguard

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Being a diplomat is hard, and Chromia would do anything for Windblade.Even if that's just a talk, a walk, and dinner.
Relationships: Chromia/Windblade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	The Diplomat and her Bodyguard

Even in its state of rebuild, sitting in that point of flux between destruction and renewal where everything seemed possible and yes so far out of reach, Chromia loved Cybertron. All the rough edges that were so far removed from the refined curves of Caminus; the populace who had seen so much, could tell so much more than the stuffy scholars back home. It made her Spark flutter and jolts of electricity along her circuits, almost too much for her to contain.

It was hard to tell how Windblade felt, diplomat that she was, and Chromia was a little hesitant to ask her as the two wandered the streets as night fell. The sky above was awash with pinks and oranges and cast dramatic shadows on the ground, and all around them lights began to flicker on to combat the growing dark. It had been a rare occasion where Windblade had managed to detangle herself from government business, meetings closing for the day for one reason or another; Windblade hadn't said, but from the set of her frown and the taut twitching of her wings Chromia could guess it might have been yet another argument. Involving Starscream, no doubt, who she thought really had no business in a government building, but what did she know?

"You doin' okay, Windy?" She spoke with humor and a slight quirk of a smile on her lips, which only grew in size when Windblade jolted in surprise, as if she'd been so focused on her own thoughts that she had forgotten she was in someone's company. Her wings quivered and her eyes shone with it, and Chromia almost laughed.

"I'm fine," Windblade said, voice somewhere in the realm of frustrated and formal diplomacy that she used to hide the fact she was frustrated. Her wings relaxed, but Chromia could hear the grinding of gears with the conscious effort to make them so.

"Oh come on," Chromia said, almost reaching out to playfully punch her on the arm, but hesitating for some reason. There was something in the back of her mind, something that was always there that she tried to ignore in the name of professionalism; the way light reflected off her plating and how she carried herself and how every little piece of her fit together to create something so wonderful. Lovely, even, if she were to allow herself to think in those terms. Instead she pushed all those thoughts and notions to the side and placed a hand on her hip, stopping to face Windblade. "I know how awful those meetings are."

And at that Windblade's mouth quirked up at the side, just a little and in a way that made her eyes shine. In a way that made something in Chromia's Spark buzz. It was a look of exasperation, but it was one wholly familiar to Chromia. "Just the worst," she said. "I swear it's like every time I try to do something Starscream-" She cut herself off, ending instead with a clamped mouth hiss of frustration, her hands curling into fists and kibble flicking up and back.

Chromia laughed, finally reaching out a hand to playfully push against Windblade's shoulder. "I knew it was Starscream," she said. Her fingers lingered against her for just a moment, one that was a little too long. Fingers scuffed and dented with paint chipping away from minor chips from a lifetime of soldier duty, leaning against metal well polished and cared for that just shone in the light, because for a diplomat appearances were oh so important. And that was who Windblade was, and Chromia would never ask her to change for anything.

"No one likes him," Windblade said, reaching up to take Chromia's hand in her own. It dwarfed hers, its entirety sitting snugly in her palm, what with Windblade's alt being a plane and her own being a motorcycle only a fraction of her size. The fingers curled around hers and the other hand reached up to clasp her as well. She squeezed in her affection - friendly, Chromia thought with a vague pang of disappointment, but she couldn't know for sure - before letting go. And then it was like the contact never happened at all. "I can't believe they let him run things!"

Her wings twitched and she laughed before she gave a shake of her head. The plating along her shoulders flared for a moment before it settled flat again, and her attention turned towards the horizon. Chromia turned to follow her eye line, though she knew that she was looking towards nowhere in particular. The future, perhaps, if she were to allow herself a moment of the poetic. 

"Soon we'll have more coming," Windblade said, and Chromia couldn't place her tone. Worry, maybe. Though that could have been a projection from her, drawn from the deepest corners of her own mind. "More diplomats from other colonies, then we'll have even more problems."

A shudder and a sigh wracked through her whole frame, her plating shifting and settling again to match it. Chromia wanted to reach out and take her hand, but she hesitated. Only watched her, wheel kibble idly spinning on her back. Windblade looked back at her, mouth quirked into the slightest hint of a smile and eyes glowing gently, clear with their exasperation. Chromia could only crack a smile in response, breaking through that part of her that prickled with dread at having to face yet more diplomats.

"I guess we'll take that as it comes," Windblade said. She reached out to punch Chromia playfully on the arm; light, accounting for the size difference, but making Chromia sway in place nonetheless. She took hold of Windblade's arm, squeezing tight. Teeth flashed as her smile broadened.

"If you've dealt with Starscream," she said, letting go of Windblade and beginning to walk again, making a point to toss a glance over her shoulder at Windblade to make sure she was going to follow, "I'm sure you can deal with anyone else the galaxy decides to throw at you."

"Don't you dare jinx it!" Windblade said with obvious desperation, though Chromia could hear the laugh there, making the words airy and light and altogether wonderful. It didn't take many footsteps for her to catch up with her. "Now watch us get someone even  _ worse  _ than him."

Chromia threw her head back to laugh. "Like I said, you'll be able to take on whoever it is." At Windblade's long, low sigh, she added, "I'm serious! You're great at this. Besides, if anyone gives you trouble I can kick their ass." She mimed swinging an ax and that elicited a laugh from Windblade, along with another playful shove.

"I don't need you causing trouble," she said, though the trill of amusement in her voice was unmistakable. She waved her hands, dismissing the whole conversation. "Anyway, no more political talk. I'm exhausted."

Chromia let out a low hum, tilting her head from one side to the other. "Lets get dinner, then. You and me." Not a date, she told herself. Just as friends.

Though she certainly wished.

"I would love that." Windblade's pace picked up, and she tossed over her shoulder, "You're paying!"

Gears in her back turned in preparation for a chase, and Chromia took off after her. "As if!"

But she would do anything for Windblade, gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> a comm for my friend zaid ;)
> 
> find me on tumblr at timelessmulder or twitter at timelessalice


End file.
